


Trade Goods

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Food, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley tried not to laugh as he watched the crew react to the treat with suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Goods

Wesley watched as Mal prodded the mound of jello on his plate. The jello shivered and wobbled, and the captain raised an eyebrow in response. "Is it supposed to-- wiggle-- like that?" he asked, his expression dubious.

Wesley tried not to laugh as he watched the rest of the crew react to the treat with equal suspicion. He had brought a capacious bag packed with assorted samples of portable wealth when he had stepped through the portal to begin his search, but it had been his stash of dried foodstuffs, pushed upon him by Cordelia against the possibility that the beings in this dimension did not have the same nutritive requirements, that had been his greatest asset aboard _Serenity_. The crew were starved for anything that had actual flavor, as all their standard rations were basic, tasteless fortified protein.

"Never mind what it looks like. What's it taste like?" Jayne grunted, skeptically.

"Strawberry," Wesley answered, showing them the box.

"Strawberry?" Kaylee asked, brightening considerably, then scooped up a piece and brought it to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed it on her tongue, and she moaned appreciatively.

Wesley smiled in satisfaction as the others followed her lead.


End file.
